


what people do [video]

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>you were the best human... the best human being that I've ever known.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	what people do [video]

**Author's Note:**

> Yan Tiersen - Comptine d'un autre été: L'après-midi
> 
> Specially for fandom Sherlock BBC as a part of Fandom Combat challenge


End file.
